(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holding unit for a panel transmitting device, and more particularly, to a holding unit for a panel transmitting device which has an enhanced compatibility and user's convenience.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle manufacturing process, a panel transmitting device is provided for holding and transmitting a panel between sub-processes.
Typically, the panel transmitting device includes a robot, a supporting means, and a moving means. The robot may be realized in a well-known multiple articulated joint type, and a quick change adapter (QCA) is provided at an end thereof. The supporting means is coupled to one side of the adapter and is formed in a bar shape supporting load of the panel. The moving means is formed such that an end thereof is supported at both sides of the supporting means and the other end thereof is able to respectively hold the panel.
However, the conventional panel transmitting device has a problem that to replace the panel transmitted between sub-processes, a worker must manually replace the moving means according to the shape of the panel, which results in decreased preciseness and increased time for replacement, thereby lowering working capacity and overall productivity. In addition, many moving means corresponding to various shapes of panel types are needed, which causes manufacturing cost to be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.